1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade seat structure for a paper cutter, and more particularly to a sliding seat disposed in a base in a sliding manner along with a cover and an engaging block to secure the sliding seat in order to exchange blades and to cut paper firmly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paper cutter, as shown in FIGS. 8 through 10, comprises a base A1 and a rail A2 for a sliding block A3 to slide thereon. A blade seat A4 is pivotally connected to the sliding block A3. The rotating axle of the blade seat A4 is perpendicular to the rail A2. The blade seat A4 comprises at least two blades A5. The sliding block A3 comprises a knob A6 which links to a tenon A7. The tenon A7 is urged by a spring A8 to engage with the sliding block A3.
To replace a desired blade A5, press and turn the knob A6 to detach the tenon A7 from the sliding block A3, and the blade seat A4 is linked to spin as well to change the blade A5.
To cut paper with the conventional cutter, the counterforce from the blade A5 is absorbed by the tenon A7, thus the accuracy of the blades A5 depends upon the tenon A7. Furthermore, the conventional cutter is inconvenient to change the blades A5.